


White Camellias

by DaniMeows



Series: adrinette april 2020 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniMeows/pseuds/DaniMeows
Summary: The only thing more adorable than Marinette was Marinette as Multimouse.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: adrinette april 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686010
Comments: 3
Kudos: 176





	White Camellias

Mouseinette was adorable and surprisingly strong. She’d just saved him from being hit by a car.

“Thank you?” he said.

“Multimouse,” she answered his unspoken question.

He’d been shopping for some flowers to give to Marinette in his letter for today but he couldn’t resist giving Mouseinette the white camellia flowers. They meant you’re adorable.

“Thank you for saving me, Multimouse,” he said as he handed them to her.

The only thing more adorable than Marinette was Marinette as Multimouse and he’d had a few other flowers in mind.

“Thank you,” she said as her face blossomed bright pink blushes.


End file.
